official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emoto-Tronic Furbys (2005)
The Furby toys were re-introduced in 2005 with a brand new design. It was first released with 4 different color combinations which later expanded to more than 16. Sales were poor due to the limited voice recognition, and the popularity of the FurReal Friends line of interactive plushes at the time. Difference in design The new Furby design was almost double the size of the original and featured a rubber beak, proper plastic feet (opposed to fabric material ones), bigger ears, eyes with more detail, no tail (Except for Funky Furby's) and a different shape. It also has an on/off/demo switch (Funky Furby's just has a on/off switch). Functions and abilities A 2005 Furby has a tummy sensor and a back sensor much like a 1998 Furby. Without the sensor between a 1998 Furby's eyes, it can not sense changes in light, nor can it communicate with Furby's from other generations (though you can make it talk with other 2005 Furby's). It can also eat when its mouth sensor is pushed with a finger or Furby spoon. This series of Furby focused on being able to understand speech and respond accordingly, rather than just recognizing loud sounds. To get its attention, You must say 'Hey Furby!' Once Furby makes a sound, you can give it a command. These include: *"Sing me a song" will make it sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in Furbish or English. This depends on how long it has been played with. *"Tell me a joke" will make it tell one of its favorite 7 knock-knock jokes. *'Show me a dance" will make it sing and dance. (Funky Furby's will not dance unless music is played or if you make a tune for it to hear by clapping or hitting something.) *"Tell me a story" - it will tell you about its life story and its home on Furby Island in Furbish or English, depending on how long it has been played with. *"Do you want to play?" will make it play its favorite game of 'red light, green light'. *"Go to sleep" - Furby enters sleep mode and will wake up when you whistle, shout or clap very loud, make loud noises such as stomping your feet on the floor or press its belly. *"I Love You" - Will make Furby purr, or say "Me love you!" or "Me love you more!" This depends on how Furby feels. Sometimes Furby will roar when you say this. *"I speak Furbish" - you can speak any of the above commands in Furbish. To reset Furby, you must turn Furby off and hold him upside down while pressing down on Furby's tongue in his mouth. While doing this, turn Furby on and stop pressing Furby's tongue. You will know if you have reset Furby correctly when Furby says "Good Morning!" after following these steps. If Furby does not say "Good Morning!" you have not reset Furby correctly. Rules Furby will tell you the rules of how to play. You come when it says "Green light!" You stop when it says "Red light!" You tickle it when its eyes are closed, you win! If you tickle it when its eyes are open, the Furby will win! If you tickle it too hard, the Furby wins! First, you have to go 10 steps away from the Furby. When it says "Here we go!", the game will start. The Furby will try to trick you when it says "Grrreeeeeee-Red light!". At the end of the game, it will ask you if you want to play again. Trivia *When Furby says "I got you! I win!" when you lose the game, It can't touch you. However, you can touch it. Furby Island A 45-minute TV special, Furby Island, was produced in 2005. It features a young girl, Maddie, her brother, and their explorer parents, who travel the world looking for rare plants and animals. When Maddie tries to find a lizard, they discover Furby Island. They keep the Furbies from being captured by Doctor Conquest. The movie itself aired only a few times, even for the launch of the 2012 Furby's on The Hub (now Discovery Family), and is very rare to find; especially in the official DVD format. Funky Furby Funky Furby is the first and last special edition of Generation 2.0. It has unique speech and can be taught to dance and sing 3 songs (Furby Hip Hop, Sing Calypso Music, Be Happy All Day!, and Twinkle Techno) when music is played. It also has a long tail with multicolored streaks in it. Due to poor sales in the USA, Funky Furby was only sold in Canada, Spain, Australia, and the UK. More special editions were planned, but were never released. Funky Furby was sold for about 3 months in 2006 before being discontinued. This was around the time the 2005 Furby's production came to a halt. Funky Furby's was released in 3 color combinations: purple and green, light purple and green, and a combination of light blue, dark blue, purple and pink. The blue Funky Furby's were sold only in Spain. Video Gallery File:S-l1600_(22).jpg|Light Purple and Green Funky Furby ImagesCAV54ADI.jpg|Funky Furby Purple and Green $_29.jpg|2005 Funky Furby (Purple/Green) S-l1600 (8).jpg|Spanish blue Funky Furby with blue eyes Furby2005 azulmorado 01.JPG|Spanish Blue Funky Furby King Funky.jpg|Purple and green Funky furby Category:Furby 2005 Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Hasbro